simsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Link1205
Hallo Link, toll, daß Du die Seite nun mit mehr Infos fülllst - ich bin über Ostern auch wieder dabei; tut mir leid, die letzten tage waren etwas stressig bei mir, aber ich bleibe am Ball - dachte aber auch, daß wenn so lange nixhts hier passiert ist, kann ich mir auch etwas Zeit lassen ;) Dimiona Yashualay 01:28, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________ Aufbau des Wikis ? Hallo Link, ich würde Dir gerne bei Deinem Wiki im Bereich "Sims: Mittelalter" helfen. Ich würde dazu mehr in die Tiefe des Spiels gehen und im Prinzip eine Art Lexikon erstellen. Vielleicht guckst Du Dir die Seite http://drakensang2.wikia.com/wiki/Am_Fluss_der_Zeit_Wiki einmal an, an der ich mitgearbeitet habe. So stelle ich mir das für den Abschnitt "Sims: Mittelalter" vor, d.h. Auflistung und Beschreibung der Quests, der Rezepte, Gegenstände usw., wo man sie findet, wer sie benutzen kann .... Sag' mir bitte, ob Du damit einverstanden bist, oder ob Du das Wiki lieber allgemein halten möchtest. Ich persönlich finde die dazu gehörenen Foren immer so unübersichtlich, daher finde ich die Idee, das Spiel in einem Wiki aufzubereiten sehr schön, da man alles miteinander verlinken kann :) Viele Grüße Dimiona Yashualay 22:13, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Habe mit der Anfangsseite schonmal angefangen :) ... Setze die Version ruhig zurück, wenn es Dir nicht gefällt oder Du Änderungen haben möchtest. Falls Du es ok findest, werde ich die roten Links nach und nach mit Inhalten füllen; für Kommentare bin ich immer offen. Dimiona Yashualay 23:15, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo Link1205! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 09:58, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 09:58, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Hi Link, bin ich hier der (fast) einzige, der was zu Sims3 postet? Irgendwann beim Bearbeiten einer Seite habe ich mal kurz gesehen, dass das Wiki nicht aktiv sei - was immer das heißen mag... Ich finde es bei euch und diese Idee eigentlich super. Auf einer anderen - zwar gut gemachten, aber zu restriktiven - Seite (ich verrate mal keine Namen), darf man erst langwierig den Autoren kontaktieren, um ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine Beiträge Fehler aufweisen. Dass ging mir dann irgendwann auf die Nerven. Da finde ich es gut, dass es hier möglich ist, gleich selbst aktiv zu werden. Ich hatte alle Adons für Sims2 und seit dem Erscheinen von Sims3 bin ich umgestiegen. Derzeit probiere ich alles aus und habe mich zuerst durch alle Fähigkeiten "gewuselt". Da es mir bei Problemen sowas von auf die Nerven ging, über Google und auf anderen Seiten zu Sims3 diese elenden Bloggs und User-Kommentare nach einer Lösung zu durchforsten, war ich richtig froh, als ich auf eure Seiten stieß, auch wenn noch Vieles fehlt. Und da ich schlecht andere leiden sehen kann, habe ich ein paar Seiten gleich mal upgegraded - vieles Bestehende war ja gepostet; inklusive der Fehler (ein Piranha frißt Elritzen, keine Melonen usw.). Dann hoffe ich mal, dass noch einige dazustoßen und die Sache hier mit mehr Leben füllen. So long, andremike Andremike 17:11, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Affiliate Hi there. I'm Duskey over from The English Sims Wiki. I was wondering if I can get you to place a link to our wiki as part of an affiliate program. We have already linked to your wiki on our about page, in our main menu and our affiliates page. Looking forward to hearing from you. Duskey(talk) 23:58, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Guten Tag Guten Tag, wie geht es dir ? --Simswiki13390 14:41, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Verdesserung Hallo, how are you? Sprechen Sie Französisch? Auch wollte ich Ihnen sagen, dass wenn Sie eine Tabelle, wo Sie die Namen derSim, die Eigenschaften mit begleitenden Bildern, mit Vorlieben als Bilder ... Ich lasse Sie sehen diese Seite PS: Es gibt verschiedene Einstellungen für jedes Spiel Seite: http://fr.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Vladimir_Gothik Google Translate übersetzt schlecht ich mich fühle. Entschuldigung. Simswiki13390 14:05, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hello Simswiki13390, your german with a translator is very fine, thank you for your work. Unfortunately I can't speak / write in french, so I hope english is fine to you, either. *WoW* - your link is very helpful for me to learn more about "Wiki"-Parser, but at the moment I don't work at this Wiki - nevertheless thanks again. I don't know if the Admin of this site take regulary care of it, so don't feel be blamed, if no one answers to you. I check up this site sometimes, but I 'm not aktually playing Sims at the moment, but perhaps we'll see us here in the future. Yours sincerely, Dimiona Yashualay 01:04, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hi, wollte mal nach den Rechten fragen, ob nur du die hast. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du schon länger nicht mehr hier warst. Ich bin sehr gut in der bearbeitung in Wikias (1. Platz im Vampire Diaries Wikia und hab auch eigene) und spiele auch öfters mal Sims 3. Wenn du willst kannst du mir ein paar rechte geben, damit ich dem wikia mal unter die Ame greifen kann. Marleen Pierce